Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-137761 discloses a typical prior art massaging device in the form of a chair. The device includes an applicator which moves along the user's back to apply the massaging force to various parts of a user's body including shoulders, back, and waist. For generating the massaging force, the applicator is driven to give a cyclic movement or reciprocation along a predetermined path. The applicator is interlocked with the driving unit to reciprocate along a rather complicated path for applying effective massaging force to the user's body. However, because of that the applicator is given only a single pattern of movement, i.e., a single massaging pattern, the device is found to be unsatisfactory for providing different massage patterns to different parts of the user's body.